Interrupted innocence
by Danna-O
Summary: "Maldición; Makoto era tan adorable, inocente... La sonrisa cálida y sin prejuicios, esos ojos verdes hipnotizadores amenazaban con nublar la poca cordura que le iba quedando. Aquel cuerpo joven, de piel suave y delicada. Digno de conservar en su máxima pureza." -HaruMako-


**Free! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, etc.**

* * *

><p>Makoto estaba dentro de la casa un día sábado. Con sus doce años probablemente ahora estaría jugando en la calle, a la pelota, a la escondidas o compartiendo con sus amigos... como cualquier chico normal.<p>

Las rejas que protegían el terreno eran altas, los espacios entre cada reja estaba tapado con una tabla de madera; nadie podía observar al interior...

Su único paisaje serían los cerros detrás de la casa -que podía verlos gracias a que la construcción tenía dos pisos- y el cielo. Aún cuando el lugar quedaba lejos de la ciudad, no se sentía solo. Le encantaba la naturaleza, además este era el único modo para que le permitieran salir a jugar en los bosques.

Su reloj de muñeca emitió una alarma: hora del almuerzo.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina para revisar en el refrigerador la comida que habían guardado especialmente para él. Estaba preparando los platos que utilizaría; uno para la comida principal, y otros más pequeños para la ensalada y el postre.

El teléfono sonó."¿Si~?"

"Makoto." La voz del otro lado de la línea por fin habló, erizándole la piel."¿Has comido?"

"Estoy en eso~" Canturreó el castaño.

"Recuerda que debes comer la cantidad exacta, ni más ni menos."

"Lo sé."

"Buen chico."

El menor quedó con las palabras en su boca. _¿Cuándo vas a volver?_ _¿Cuánto falta...?_"Te amo, Haru-chan." Susurró.

"A-Ah..." Pudo escuchar el tartamudeo de Haruka, no muy seguro de lo que iba a contestar ante esa confesión.

Colgaron.

"¿Puede ser que Haru-chan se haya molestado?" Pensó Makoto aún con el teléfono en sus manos, escuchando el constante tono luego de que cortaran."No, no..." Rió suavemente antes de regresar a la cocina a calentar su comida, hecha con tanto cariño y dedicación por su Haru-chan."¡Mi favorito!" Exclamó Makoto emocionado mientras esperaba que acabase el tiempo del microondas. El castaño pasó sus manos bruscamente por encima de sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

No era lo mismo.

Un auto se detuvo a las afueras de su casa."¿Disculpen?" Gritaron, sin que nadie bajara del vehículo."¿Hay alguien?" Se puso de pie en la silla y miró desde la ventana; un grupo familiar intentando darle sentido a un mapa.

Apartó el plato, sabía que le faltaba un resto pero no se sentía con apetito.

Abrió el gran ventanal."¿Hola?" Saludó, inseguro.

"Ahh, ¿están tus padres?"

"N-No."

"¿Puedes decirnos donde queda...?"

"Lo siento, no puedo ver..."

"Pero podrías salir." Habló una mujer.

"Hm, b-bueno..."

_"No hables con nadie, no salgas de la casa, no contestes el teléfono si no soy yo quién te está llamando..."_

_Beep, beep._

"¿Eh, qué es ese ruido?"

El chico de ojos verdes se agachó, escuchando con más claridad.

"Querido, parece que el muchacho se fue." Murmuró la mujer sin saber una respuesta concreta, las tablas entre las rejas le impedía mirar hacia dentro.

"Allá hay otra casa más." El auto se alejó.

Makoto subió un poco su pantalón para descubrir su pierna izquierda hasta la rodilla. La causa de ese constante ruido estaba alrededor de su talón, era un aparato de color negro con una luz roja parpadeante; parecido a un reloj digital.

Se asustó y corrió de vuelta a su habitación a encerrarse."No saldré." Pensaba Makoto una vez dentro del armario."No saldré, no saldré..." Y repitió aquello, incansablemente hasta que cayó dormido...

"¡Makoto!"

"¿Qué hora es...?" Se preguntaba Makoto en cuanto notó que seguía en el armario.

"¡¿Estás bien, Makoto?!" Volvió en sí. Haruka le sacudía por los hombros, su expresión... Haru-chan parecía desesperado esperando cualquier reacción de parte suya.

"Haru..." Jadeó el menor yéndose encima del aludido.

El pelinegro suspiró con alivio."¿Por qué sonó la alarma?" Le cuestionó, su tono de voz era severo y nuevamente adoptó esa faceta inexpresiva. Makoto pudo sentir las manos del mayor tomando de sus caderas, intentando alejarlo de él."Respóndeme." Exigió Haruka.

"No intenté huir, Haru-chan perdóname."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Haruka hizo un gran esfuerzo en comprender lo que el pequeño castaño trataba relatarle. Puede que tuviera doce años pero el chico realmente no estaba acostumbrado a _la rudeza _de su parte, y lo sabía."Está bien." Quería tranquilizar a Makoto, que había comenzado a hipar."No llores." Le pidió.

Makoto reunió su mirada con los mares azules del mayor, como las aguas antes de una tormenta.

"Ha..."

"¿Estuviste aquí, escondido todo el resto del día?" Haruka observó al de cabellos castaños asentir en silencio."Quítate la ropa." Ordenó saliendo de la habitación."Y ven al baño."

Se fue quitando la ropa de a poco, caminó hasta el pasillo donde otro gran armario para sacar un par de toallas. Revisó nuevamente el extraño aparato que tenía amarrado a su tobillo; ahora la luz que parpadeaba era de color verde y el molesto sonido desapareció.

Era martes. Faltaban días para que finalmente Haruka pudiese regresar. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Con una toalla envuelta en su cintura bajó las escaleras hasta el baño que estaba cubierto de vapor."Haru-chan." Le llamó, el pelinegro yacía sentado en el borde de la tina; regulando el agua.

Haruka señaló una esquina del baño."Te haré unos controles primero." El de ojos verdes desató el nudo de la toalla.

Luego de eso, Haruka le quitó el aparato del talón.

"No estás en tu peso ideal."

"¿En serio?" Makoto dejó su cuerpo a disposición del pelinegro, quien revisaba minuciosamente cada centímetro de piel.

"Tu cabello... perdió brillo." Murmuró."Creí que cuidarías bien de ti mismo por unos días." Haruka volvió a tomar la esponja , limpiando suavemente las zonas que recién había tocado.

"Yo me veo igual que siempre." Dijo el castaño impresionado; nada se le escapaba a su Haru-chan.

"Debes aprender a fijarte en los detalles."

"Ah..." Jadeó Makoto cuando Haruka aplicó shampoo en su cabello."Me gusta que Haru-chan me cuide."

Haruka apretó sus labios en una fina línea. _Maldición; _Makoto era tan adorable, inocente...

La sonrisa cálida y sin prejuicios, esos ojos verdes hipnotizadores amenazaban con nublar la poca cordura que le iba quedando.

Aquel cuerpo joven, de piel suave y delicada...

Digno de conservar en su máxima pureza.

"Y quiero que sea el único que lo haga."

"Así será." Abrió la ducha para enjuagar el cabello del menor.

Makoto se puso de pie dentro de la tina y rápidamente fue envuelto en una toalla blanca."Te amo Haru-chan." Le dijo antes de unir sus labios, en apenas un roce que tomó por sorpresa al aludido.

* * *

><p>Un dulce aroma inundó la habitación y el hambre se hizo presente en él, a pesar de eso no se movió."Makoto, el desayuno." Escuchó a Haruka hablarle, luego de sentir que su colchón se hundía levemente a los pies de la cama.<p>

"Buenos días Haru-chan." Saludó el castaño fijándose en la bandeja que había depositado Haruka en la cama."Oh..." Eran panqueques."¡¿Realmente puedo comer eso?!" El pelinegro fue testigo de su evidente emoción, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa."¡Haru-chan sonríe! Es tan amable..." Pensó.

Apoyándose en sus rodillas, Makoto se levantó en la cama teniendo especial cuidado en no volcar nada. Cuando estuvo a la altura, sujetó los hombros del mayor y se acercó para rozar sus labios en su boca.

Un agradable escalofrió recorrió a lo largo de su espalda.

Haruka se puso de pie rápidamente, causando que el menor cayera sentado en el colchón; el contenido de la bandeja tambaleó y por poco ocurre un desastre.

"No... no vuelvas a hacer eso." Dijo el pelinegro sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Pero Haru-chan, la otra vez..." Makoto sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta."¿Está mal?"

"Te lo prohíbo."

El chico de ojos verdes no replicó.

* * *

><p>Haruka despertó encontrándose aún vestido con la ropa de su trabajo y con un montón de papeles esparcidos en su cama.<p>

"Buenos días." Escuchó que Makoto le susurraba al oído.

Volteó a mirar al castaño, sorprendido."¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó distanciándose un poco.

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla…" El chico de ojos verdes bostezó."Puede que sea raro pero no quería despertarte, así que traté de tranquilizarte acariciándote el pelo… y sirvió." Makoto sonrió y sus mejillas se encendieron."Lo siento, no creí que me quedaría dormido."

"Ya veo…"

"¿Estás molesto?"

El pelinegro suspiró."No."

"Entonces… ¿dormiste bien?" Makoto tanteó; sabía que ya con quince años no podía meterse a la cama del mayor porque simplemente se le antojaba.

"Gracias." Haruka se inclinó levemente hacia el castaño y le besó en la frente.

"¿… Podemos quedarnos así un poco más?" Preguntó Makoto.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde demonios estás, Haruka?" No había necesidad de comprobar quién llamaba a estas horas de la noche, reconoció la voz al instante."No me digas; estás en tu pequeña casa a la mierda de la ciudad."<p>

"Rin."

"Está bien, eres el jefe."

Haruka siseó."No seas sarcástico."

"Hasta ahora tienes el control, felicidades." Espetó el pelirrojo."Pero por un descuido pueden pegarte un tiro en la frente y quitártelo todo."

"Eso no ocurrirá."

"Esta ausencia tuya puede verse como debilidad. Y lo sabes."

El de ojos azules suspiró."Rin…"

"No utilices ese tono de mierda conmigo, maldición." Bramó Rin del otro lado de la línea."¿De qué te servirá cuidar a ese mocoso? ¿Es algún tipo de tarea que te asignaron especialmente a ti o qué?"

"Ya hemos hablado respecto a Makoto…"

"La existencia de _Makoto_ también te hace un blanco fácil." Dijo Rin."Abre los ojos."

Haruka frunció el ceño."Rin es tarde, quiero dormir."

"No sabe nada del mundo real porque lo tienes viviendo en una burbuja."

"Buenas noches."

"¿Cuidando su inocencia? Lo amas, y cada vez que crece te va costando más mantener la cordura." _¿Por qué no colgaba? _"No serás por siempre joven, Nanase. Tampoco evitarás que sienta curiosidad, querrá irse y todo tu esfuerzo habrá sido en vano." Jadeó, comenzaba a sentirse sofocado."Otro vendrá y _lo hará suyo._"

Suficiente.

Escuchó unos pasos, alguien que intentaba ser sigiloso… y luego un gran estruendo en el pasillo.

"O-Ow…"

"Makoto."

La voz del castaño tembló adorablemente."Quería tomar agua." Dijo, sin ponerse de pie, todavía paralizado al ser descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Haruka salió de la habitación sin previo aviso."_No _ tienes que mentirme." Se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando a la altura del chico de ojos verdes.

"Nunca te mentiría Haru."

"Promételo." Susurró el de ojos azules sujetando el rostro de Makoto para que este no desviara su mirada.

Makoto sonrió."Lo prometo." Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante un tiempo en silencio.

"Buen chico." Haruka besó a Makoto en los labios.

"¡Haru!" Exclamó el chico con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Las cortinas de la ventana del pasillo no estaban cerradas, la luz de la luna los iluminaba, dándoles una clara visión del otro a ambos.

_"Debes aprender a fijarte en los detalles."_

Había_ algo nuevo _en los ojos azules de Haruka que brillaba con intensidad, desbordando pasión; una mirada sólo para él.

Y supo que todas las restricciones quedarían en el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? :D<strong>

**Comentarios, amenazas, críticas constructivas, cualquier cosa es bien recibida :3**

**Aprovecho de pedir disculpas por no actualizar los otros fic pero estoy teniendo problemas con mi cabeza y... la inspiración no llega u_u**

**Saludos~**


End file.
